


Old Friends

by Swolo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Old Friends, Orphans, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swolo/pseuds/Swolo
Summary: On the eve of Mello's last gamble against Kira, he and Matt finally have a chance to talk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 10/4 "Scar" of DeathNotetober 2020. This is my first posted fic, so I'd love some feedback.

Mello shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was no neat freak, but even he was on edge with the pigsty Matt called his apartment. Empty chip bags and soda bottles lined nearly every surface; the only free space on the coffee table was occupied by an ash tray that was in such need of emptying that its contents were beginning to form piles around it. The ceiling light flickered pathetically, and the only source of noise was the soft buzz of a fan and the damned button mashing from Matt. He sat across from Mello, back turned and hunched over. He was fixated on his video game: a small handheld that Mello didn’t bother to understand, only stopping to use the bathroom or take a smoke. He had at least muted the volume on his game, but still the clicking of the buttons droned on.

"This place is a shithole, you know that?" Mello finally spoke, hoping that Matt would pause the damn game.

Matt didn’t. "Sorry I didn't have time to tour many apartments." His eyes never left the game. "Rude words for your host, Mel."

"Shut up with that Mel crap, we aren't five anymore, Matt." Mello frowned. "Though obviously you never grew up."

Matt simply smirked. "Glad to see your attitude hasn’t changed, Mello. I was worried life away from Wammy’s would blunt you."

"I don’t need your worry, and turn off the damn GameBoy if you're gonna talk to me."

Matt laughed. "It's a DS, you neanderthal." He turned it off all the same and spun about in his chair. "There, you have my undivided attention. Happy?” 

"I wish you'd take our mission more seriously." Mello scowled. "We don’t have time to sit on our asses and play video games."

"Ha! Our mission" Matt lit up a cigarette and took a puff. "Your mission, buddy. I'm just helping an old friend."

Mello’s attitude softened. "Still, we're doing this to avenge L and Watari-"

"Again with the jokes." Matt shook his head. "News flash, not all of Watari's kids feel the need to avenge his death. You're looking at one of 'em." He laughed as Mello’s jaw dropped. "This can't surprise you, can it? Those two never cared much for me." 

Mello shifted again. "Watari loved all of us equally, Matt."

"Maybe so, but he had favorites. He cared most for L, and L only cared for you and Near. Rest of us were just in the background to you four." 

"Don’t tell me you hated it."

"Better than living on the street." Another puff. "But I could never shake the feeling of being ignored."

Mello avoided his gaze. “Sorry,” he said bluntly. 

"Pfft, you're my oldest friend, man." Matt smiled. "Why do you think I came all the way to Japan?"

"Pity." Mello ran his fingers across the left side of his face, heavily scarred. It still stung like hell.

"Oh, that played a factor.” Matt let out a horse laugh, extinguishing his cigarette and swapping it for a soda can. "Have you seen Near? How is the little weirdo?"

Mello’s smile faded. "Fine."

"Ohhhh. Guessing THAT hasn't changed." Matt chugged his drink, before crumpling the can and tossing it to the floor. "Why aren't you working with Near?" Before Mello could answer Matt raised a finger. "I already know the answer: pride."

"No-"

"Don’t bullshit me, man! You two never got along as kids, doesn't surprise me you don't get along now." He motioned to Mello’s face. "Pride got you that."

Mello looked away, his scowl returning. Silence fell over them for several minutes before he spoke again. "You could die helping me, you know that?"

"Of course I know that." He shrugged. "I've made my peace. We are going up against Kira, after all." 

Mello looked back to him. "If you're not doing this for L or Watari, your death would fall on me. I'm not sure I'm worth dying for."

"Heh, if I can't die for the sake of my best friend, what else is there to die for?" Matt scratched his head. "Maybe I'll meet up with Watari...maybe he'll finally notice me." 

Mello leaned forward. "I'm sure they're watching us-" 

"Don't get soft with me! You sound like Roger."

Mello laughed. "Man, screw Roger."

"Amen to that."

"You should be getting to bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Hell no!" Matt pulled out his DS. "You interrupted my level."


End file.
